Caught
by Kausa
Summary: Akuroku day fic! AU, Drabble, quicky. Uhh I dont really have a summary so...Yeah, just read it? XD Im bad at these...


**Note:** Sorry about being like dead so for long guys. Lifes been busy. I promise to update "Dont talk to strangers" before summers over though.  
Anyway, this is for Akuroku day!! Yay! Everybody cheer!  
Anyway (x2), it kinda sucks. It lacks plot and its not as cute as I hoped for it to be.  
Try and enjoy!

* * *

Axels back hit the ground and a jolt of pain ran through him.  
He stared at the blond boy standing over him, an evil grin from ear to ear.

The redhead sighed as he looked into the barrel of the gun being pointed at him, "I guess I just…Lost the game."  
It was just like Axel expected it to be, cold and wet.

As he wiped the water off his face, Roxas extended a hand to him, "I win."  
Axel took the hand and the blond helped him up, "You always win."  
Roxas laughed and smiled, "Yeah, and you always come in second!"  
"And you always cheat!!" Sora called from the 'losers box' he and all his friends were sitting in.

Roxas stomped his foot and huffed, "I do _not_ cheat!"  
The brunette shouted back, "Yes you do! You always win!!"  
Taking a few steps forward, Roxas gritted his teeth, "Maybe I'm just better then everyone!"  
Sora stepped out of the Losers box and toward Roxas, their faces a few inches apart, "No, you're a dirty cheater!"

Axel pushed them apart just as it seemed Roxas was going to choke his brother, "Whoa guys, calm down, its just a game."  
Sora crossed his arms and Roxas looked away, in unison they told him, "Its not just a game."  
Axel sighed and stepped back so they could finish the fight.

X.O.X.O.X.O

Roxas stretched and put his feet on the coffee table.  
At home in his warm and soft pajamas, he couldn't be happier.  
He rested his head on the back of the couch, and closed his eyes.  
_'Today was fun,' _he told himself, _'But I cant believe Sora thought I cheated. He is such a sore loser…'_  
Roxas let out a sigh, he was happy and no one could change that.

Suddenly he felt a pair of soft lips on his own.  
Opening his eyes he saw Axels chin.  
He jumped and rolled onto his stomach, so his chin rested on the top of the couch.  
"Hi." The redhead grinned.  
Roxas blushed, "Hi…"

Axel lifted his chin up and kissed him once again, this time longer and more passionate.  
Roxas returned the kiss, blushing still.  
Once they parted, Axel smiled, "You sure are shy about this kinda stuff."  
"Gimme a break, I'm new."  
The redhead ruffed his hair, "We've been dating for three months now, just try and relax about it all, okay?"

Roxas nodded and sighed, "Sora makes being gay look way too easy."  
"Nah," Axel told him, sitting by him on the couch, "he doesn't make it look easy, it just is."  
The blond pouted, "Not for me."

Axel wrapped his arm round Roxas' shoulders and drew him close, "Roxas, do you love me?"  
Roxas nodded and blushed.  
"Then it should come natural, don't think too hard. Over thinking only makes you more confused. Got it?"  
"Got it."  
Axel kissed him gently and led him off to his bedroom to say goodnight.

O.X.O.X.O.X

Sora surveyed his friends sitting around.  
In a circle sat his brother, Roxas, his boyfriend, Riku, his brothers boyfriend, Axel, and their two girl best friends, Naminé and Kairi.

It was nearing the end of summer. On the first day of this summer, just like every year, they made a pack to make sure to play a game together every Saturday and Sunday of the summer.  
Yesterday was Saturday, and it was Roxas' turn to pick. Of course he picked his best game, "Water-gun tag".  
Today it was Sunday, and it was also Riku's turn.

Sora was self-proclaimed leader of the group, "Okay, its Riku's turn today. Riku, what's your pick?"  
The silver haired boy rested his hand upon his chin and stroked it, "Hmm…"  
"Well?" Kairi asked.  
"Come on Riku." Naminé pushed.

Riku pointed to the air, "Today's game shall be…"  
The group held their breath.  
"Hide and seek."

A few cheers and a groan from Sora were interrupted by Riku adding, "But, lets change it up a bit, shall we?"  
"What do you mean?" Axel asked.  
"We'll do it in pairs. Teams of two."

X.O.X.O.X.O

So the teams set off.  
Riku was paired with Sora.  
Kairi with Naminé.  
And finally, Roxas with Axel.

Seeking first were Sora and Riku. They counted to fifty and began the search.  
Axel and Roxas had hid in a shack near the place they meet. It was hard to break into, so they thought it was safe.  
They sat on the floor in the corner, and cuddled.  
Roxas nuzzled his head into Axel's chest and Axel stroked Roxas' hair.

The blond had closed his eyes and was listening to Axel's heartbeat, "Axel?"  
He looked down at the mention of his name, "yes?"  
"I love you."

Axel smiled and tilted Roxas' head up, "I love you too."  
They kissed softly. So far it hadn't gone past soft, gentle kisses.  
Roxas knew this was only because Axel didn't want to push him.

So Roxas pushed. He made the kiss deeper, and licked lightly at Axel's lips.  
Breaking the kiss, Roxas moved to straddle Axel's hips, then joined their mouths this time.

Roxas pressed harder, but Axel held back. He didn't want Roxas to regret this.  
The blond licked at Axel's lips until he opened his mouth.  
The redheads tongue darted into his, and they danced.  
Roxas was over this blushing stuff, he loved Axel and didn't care what would happen.  
This was happening, that's all he cared about right now.

Roxas' tongue dance and caressed Axel's. He couldn't believe he waited so long for this.  
Letting out a small moan, Roxas began to move one hand up Axel's shirt.  
The redhead pressed his tongue firmer against Roxas' and one of his hands worked its way into Roxas' hair.  
The other, on his behind.

The two remained like this, moaning into each others mouths and giving away to passion.  
A light shown on Axel's face and the back of Roxas' head.  
They stopped all movement.

Sora, Riku, Naminé, and Kairi stood in the doorway. Gawking at how they caught the two boys.  
Roxas turned and watched them.  
He blushed and asked, "Did…Did we lose?"

* * *

**Note:** Gimme a break, I'm bad at writing romance...  
Anyway, I hoped you liked it. Its kinda iffy for me but whatever.  
It was inspired by an episode of Higurashi! I love that show.

So please review, fav, and author alert!!  
Oh and read "Dont talk to strangers" if you havent already! Please and thank you!!!

**Guess what:** I uploaded my first one-shot to Fictionpress!! Go read it please. I wanna know what you guys think.


End file.
